LolAttack
LolAttack is an English artist, voice actor, animation critic and part-time exposer in the Splatoon GMOD community. He is most known as the creator of Animation Analysis, the founder of Team Downfall and the voice of Ian in "The Lustful One". He's the one who first exposed Heavy the Squid back in August 2017. He is the head of the similarly-named LolAttack Productions (LAP), which is also his YouTube channel name. Appearance LolAttack is a human with brown hair and is usually seen in videos with a yellow Pringles-branded hoodie and black headphones on one ear (in-universe explanation for this is to "make sure only half of the cringe enters his head". Personality He prides himself on being an absolute asshole when it comes to exposing people and reviewing animations. Off-screen however, he tends to be down-to-earth and kind to *most* of the people who speak to him. He has a strong moral compass and is able to verbally tear people to shreds when they get exposed. Works Animation Analysis Animation Analysis is a video review series similar in format to Nostalgia Critic, where LolAttack watches an animation and records his reactions to segments of the video as he's watching it. Up until the Hanging Out With Rudy analysis, the series has mainly relied on improv for the comedy. Since that point, LolAttack formed a group of people who watch the animations with him for additional input and jokes. This group of people were the first actual members of LolAttack Productions. The series is focusing exclusively on Splatoon-related animations for Season 1, but will branch out to more original types of animations for Season 2. Team Downfall Team Downfall was an exposing group dedicated to making detailed videos called "Downfalls" for exposing a certain individual for horrible things they have done while in the community. It was formed in January 2018 and lasted up until March 2019, when LolAttack left the public server and let it self-destruct, effectively ending the team. The people they exposed were TheMythicalMatty, Blacky Inktoling, Ellie Godelia and JJGamer. LolAttack is only proud of the fact that he gained an understanding of editing through the Downfall videos, and he has since incorporated TDF's editing style into Animation Analysis. GMOD Crossovers GMOD Crossovers was the first Splatoon-related content LolAttack made. It was an adventure-comedy series inspired by LEGO Dimensions, and a spiritual successor to his first ever stop-motion franchise LEGO Crossovers. It follows an Inkling named Ian forming a group of misfits from across the Steam Workshop called the Construct Council to stop the portal storms created by Chaos from Sonic Adventure. The series was cancelled after its fourth episode, which was later reviewed for Animation Analysis. The videos are currently unlisted and LAP has no plans to release them again at this time. The Lustful One The Lustful One is an animation created by The Yellowist (now known as Genesis) and written by both him and LolAttack. LolAttack wrote the dialogue for and voiced Ian, the blue inkling being chased down by the sex-obsessed Wolley. This was his first major project after GMOD Crossovers got canned. The original video has been deleted along with The Yellowist's channel, but the video has since been archived. Project Maintenance Project Maintenance will be LAP's first fully animated series and the first story-based series since GMOD Crossovers. It's set in an alternate universe and has an ensemble cast covering both sides of Octopia's corrupted society: the impoverished and robbed Dwellers, and the toxic police force of Octopia: the a Octarian Social Maintenance Division. Project Maintenance will be the first in a franchise dedicated to exploring this alternate version of the Splatoon world. Category:Humans Category:Autistic Category:British